In automobile engineering, hydraulic systems are often used to control components on the chassis in particular, but these are increasingly being replaced by electromechanical systems. Examples of this include, for example, electromechanical steering systems or, in particular, electrical anti-roll systems. Systems of this kind, for example an anti-roll bar, generally comprise an electromechanical actuator which has an electric motor and a gear mechanism which is connected downstream of said electric motor. Two actuator elements can be rotated relative to one another by means of the electric motor/gear mechanism combination. In the case of an anti-roll bar, the two actuator elements are each coupled to a torsion bar spring, these torsion bar springs in turn being mounted on the chassis and being connected to in each case one wheel by means of a suspension rod. As a function of the rotation of the actuator, torques can be built up and transmitted to the torsion bar springs, which are twisted in this case, these torques in turn serving to compensate for the rolling movement. The basic design, for example, of an anti-roll bar of this kind has long been known to a person skilled in the art and does not need to be described in any further detail.
During operation of the motor vehicle, load peaks may occur, for example when driving over a bump, these load peaks acting on the electromechanical system, that is to say the actuator, for example, of the anti-roll bar in this case. To date, the actuator has been correspondingly designed so that these load peaks can be absorbed by the actuator, that is to say that load peaks which have already been produced and can contribute more than twice the value of their nominal load depending on the application are taken into account when designing the actuator. For this purpose, these systems, that is to say the actuator, are accordingly formed to be mechanically considerably larger than would be necessary in terms of the actual nominal load, this leading to higher costs and disadvantages in terms of weight.